Surprise!
by Lebreau
Summary: When he came home to an unlocked door, he didn't know what to think. Nothing good, certainly. And he wasn't wrong...
1. Chapter 1

She trailed a finger through the bubbles covering her legs, and turned another page of her book. She had been waiting in his bathtub for an hour and... a glance at the clock told her it had only been five minutes since her last check. A sigh escaped her lips and she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. He was running late, and she was bored. The book was great, but it could only distract her so much from what her night was going to be like...

Quietly, so none of his neighbors would be suspicious, she had picked the lock to his door and slipped inside. A pretty blonde sneaking into his apartment might have given someone a bit of pause, but likely not. He had a reputation, after all. She shook her head as she began to take her clothes off, folding them neatly and laying them into her duffel bag. Stashing the bag under the dresser in his bedroom, she opened a drawer and pulled out some of his tshirts, making a trail from the front door to the bathroom. She arranged them artfully, intending to lead him right to her. Candles were quickly snatched up from the kitchen, and matches to light them from a pocket on her bag. These she set up on every flat surface in his bathroom, save the floor, and after lighting them, drew herself a bath. She pinned her hair up with an ornate looking clip, a stylized magic wand, and slipped into the bathtub with her book in one hand. It was time to wait, and to think about the look on his face when he pushed the door open. A lazy smile drew her lips up at the thought.

* * *

**More to come, obviously. Probably a chapter from his point of view next, and then a very, very not safe for work chapter after that one. I had to do a modern AU because I'm stuck on the next prompt for my drabble collection.**


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes darkened as he opened the door to his apartment. It was unlocked, and it should not have been. He clearly remembered locking his door and checking it that morning, as he did every day. Setting down his bag of food, he slipped inside quietly. Either a very clever thief had already robbed him, or someone was inside.

Enough light filtered through the cracks in the curtain for him to see, if barely. A trail of clothing - his clothing - led from the door through to the hallway, with the colors arranged in a rainbow. He frowned upon seeing this. Leading him with a trail of his clothing wasn't behavior typical of a thief or a would-be killer. Despite this, his gun was in his right hand, and his left hand rested on the knife in his back pocket.

Following the trail to his bathroom door, he stopped. It was slightly ajar, with what looked like candle light playing along the walls and sneaking through the crack between the door and the wall. It was quiet enough inside, though he could hear a very faint splashing, and what might be someone turning the pages of a book. The frown deepened as he threw the door open and flicked the light switch on.

The sight that greeted him nearly made him drop his gun. She had broken into his apartment to take a bath and read a book. Lux was in his bathtub, long legs crossed and hair pinned up on top of her head. A lazy grin spread across her face as she snapped the book shut and ran her hand along one of her legs. "Are you going to shoot me, Talon?" Her voice came out in a teasing lilt, her hand now trailing along the bubbles that were artfully arranged over her body.

The thought had crossed his mind, before he had discovered her. Now, all he wanted to do was scoop her out of that bathtub, but he had a sneaking suspicion that he would be doing exactly what she wanted. Two could play at her game. "Is that what you want me to do?" He flicked the light off again, plunging the room into the semi-darkness she had set up so carefully.

"Shoot? Mm, no. I have much better things in mind." She tilted her head back, dipping the very tips of her hair into the water and causing the bubbles carefully covering her chest to slip down around her stomach. Her very smooth, slightly tanned stomach, he noticed, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. A giggle was her only response as she shifted in the bath, recrossing her legs with the other on top and giving him a glorious view of them.

This time he growled. It was unintentional, but came out loud and more than a bit aggressive in the small space. He saw a shiver of excitement run through her body at it, and crossed the bathroom in two long strides. Her smile only grew as he reached for her and pulled her out of the bathtub. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing softly as she realized she was getting soap and water all over him, though he didn't seem to care.

Before he could think, he was setting her gently on his bed, her damp skin sticking to his dark sheets. She leaned back, planting her hands behind her and crossing her legs again. The look in her eyes was mischievous, dangerous to him in an intriguing, wonderful way, and a small part of him wanted to simply stand there, taking in the sight of her. She was quite the sight, all long legs and pale skin against dark plum colored sheets in the dim light of his bedroom. A much larger part of him, though, wanted nothing more than to strip his clothing off and begin to map every inch of her skin with his hands, and that was the part that won.

Later, when everything was said and done, and they simply laid together in his bed, he wondered if he had made the right decision. Perhaps this would ruin everything. Or, he thought, as she ran her hand lightly over his chest, perhaps not.

* * *

**I skipped over the very obvious sex scene for two reasons: 1) I've seen a lot of stories I loved removed from this site for sexual content, and 2) I'm lazy and awful.**


End file.
